angels fall first
by jack-elyzabeth
Summary: song fic faite sur les paroles de angels fall first de nightwish... Triste comme toujours mais belle et avec un petit coté guimauve du moins selon moi... Profitez ce n'est pas souvent que je donne dans la guimauve!


Autour de moi fuse les lumières des sortilèges de mort. Mon attention est tournée vers lui. Vers eux. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Il mérite de vivre après cette guerre ! Je me rapproche d'eux en écartant de mon chemin tous ceux qui tentent de m'en empêcher qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis. Ils sont tous deux isolés du reste de la bataille par un champ de force. Ils se font face tel deux monolithes, fort puissant, éternels. L'un est lumière et l'autre ténèbres. Leurs baguettes tendues devant eux, ils se défient en silence. C'est ici et maintenant que tout se jouera. J'aimerais pouvoir m'approcher, le protéger, lui offrir cette chance de vivre que je n'ai pas eu. Il est bien trop jeune pour risquer ainsi sa vie. J'aimerais tant être à sa place. Ainsi, si je meurs nul ne me regrettera et moi je pourrais rejoindre sa mère que j'ai tant aimée. Sa mère dont il a les yeux et le sourire. Sa mère dont j'ai précipité la mort. Va-t'en petit ! Laisse-moi prendre ta place…Tout d'un coup, les lèvres s'agitent, les rayons de lumières vertes sortent des deux baguettes. La Mort arrive, Reine magnifique sur son cheval noir.

_Un visage angélique me sourit, alors qu'une tragédie est là_

Tout est fini. La guerre a pris fin il y trois jour de cela. Il est mort en emportant avec lui l'horreur de ce monde, en nous laissant la beauté de son âme. J'entends encore son rire, revois son regard frondeur, fier, et déterminé. Je me souviens de son premier jour en ces lieux, de la dureté que j'ai eu à son égard. J'entends sa voix qui me pardonne, je vois ses lèvres qui me sourit, je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens d'un jeune homme détendu et heureux malgré l'absence de ses parents, je me rappelle d'un étudiant intelligent bien que dispersé. Devant moi passe ses amis. Ils ne me voient pas. J'aurais aimé mourir à sa place. J'aurais aimé que cette victoire n'ait pas le goût acre de la défaite. Je parcours les couloirs dévastés par cette maudite guerre. Les visages sont à la fois graves et apaisés. Les pertes humaines sont moins grandes que prévu… Mais tous ceux qui était présent se souvienne de ce jeune homme aux yeux verts qui a accueilli _la Camarde_ avec un immense sourire. Qui a donné sa vie pour que nous puissions exister en paix. Tous ceux qui étaient là voient encore en rêve son corps se tendre gracieusement vers les étoiles tandis que _la belle aux milles sourires_ emporte son dernier souffle. Le rire d'un tout petit résonne au loin. Je me souviens encore du tien…

_Ce souvenir me réchauffait le cœur, jadis, Adieu – Rien à dire_

L'enterrement est long et luxueux. Toi qui n'aimais pas être le centre des attentions tu dois bien rougir là où tu es ! Tu es à leur cotés n'est pas ? Tu es aux cotés de tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette guerre, aux côtés de ta famille… Dis-moi, ta mère a-t-elle toujours son si beau sourire ? Beaucoup de personne sont présentes. Ce sont tes professeur, tes camarades, tes amis, des personnalités importantes de notre monde et une foule d'inconnu qui sont venu rendre hommage au héros. Et moi je suis là à te regarder une dernière fois… Je suis là où je ne me sens pas à ma place… Je suis là

_A côté de la croix sur la tombe Et de ces bougies à jamais éclairées_

Il est tard à présent, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Je me faufile dans l'obscurité à travers les couloirs, le par cet finalement parvient jusqu'à ta tombe. Pardonne moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt mon Amour, mais tu comprends, ils n'ont jamais sût et ne seront jamais ce qui nous a lié. Alors cet après-midi sous le sol de plomb, c'était ton professeur omni qui faisait acte de présence… Mais ce soir, dans le secret de la nuit, c'est moi qui viens te voir…. Moi qui t'ai tant aimé après avoir aimé ta mère… Tu sais, les deux dernier jours, les deux jours qui ont suivi ta mort et précédé ton enterrement, ces deux terribles jours, je les aient passé chez nous…Je me souviens encore de ton visage la première fois où je t'ai amené sur le Domaine de mes ancêtres. Je revoie ton émerveillement face à ce vieux manoir sinistre perché au bord des falaises nordique. Le rire heureux que tu a eût en remontant l'allée pour la première fois… Un rire haut et clair. Un rire qui avait la beauté du geste libre. Ce Domaine est devenu le nôtre. Il s'y méler mon passé et notre avenir. C'est là-bas que nous nous rendions lorsque nous avions besoin de sollitude… Lorsque nous avions besoin de nous retrouver l'un l'autre. Lorsque nous avions peur… Lorsque nous nous rapellions le risque que nous courions de ne plus voir le soleil se lever… C'est sur ce Domaine que nous nous rendions. C'est ce Domaine qui à habrité notre Amour et nos premières étreintes… Et maintenant, il me semble gris, terne et morne. Ce lieu est hanté par toi… C'était chez nous, et ce passé me fait mal…

_Nous avions besoin d'un autre endroit… Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de notre vie_

Amour cela fait maintenant un an que tu es mort, et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Je pleure tout les soirs car je me sens responsable de ta mort… Je pleure comme tu pleurais dans mes bras quand tu te souvenais de ceux qui étaient mort dans cette guerre… Mais qui viendra sécher mes larmes ? Qui viendra apaiser mes sanglots ? Qui comprendra ma peine ? Dis moi qui Amour ? Alors que personne ne sait que nous nous somme aimé… Je me souviens de cette dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. Et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour oublier se sinistre souvenir qui me lacère le cœur… Te souviens tu Amour des larmes que nous avons versé ce soir là ? Ces larmes qui n'ont pas eût le temps de ce tarrir avant que ne sonne le début de la bataille. Nous sommes partit au combat chacun de notre coté pour que personne ne se doute de la beauté du lien qui nous unissait, nous somme partit avec les joues luisantes de larmes…

_Des larmes pour eux… Des larmes d'amour, des larmes de peur_

Amour me voit tu là où tu es ? Me voit tu hurler à la lune toutes les nuits ? M'entend tu maudire les cieux ? Entends tu ce cris silencieux que j'adresse au dieux ? Voit tu l'horreure qui s'installe peu à peu dans mes yeux ? Ô mon Amour ! Cette nuit où tu es mort ! Elle est célébré par tous comme étant celle de la victoire, mais savent-ils que cette nuit là nous avons perdus le dernier des Anges ? Je me rend souvent sur ta tombe. Parfois je m'y endors. Amour j'aimerais pouvoir me fondre sur cette tombe trop claire et trop voyante. J'aimerais y insufler de la discrétion et un peu de ténébres. Car mes ténébres étaient également les tiens, et c'est aussi pour cela que nous nous somme aimé.. Car je pouvais voir l'horreure qui se cachait au fond de toi tout comme tu pouvais voir la beauté qui someillait au fond de mon être… Amour c'est tu que je t'ai maudit ? Oui, je t'ai maudot pour cette promesse que tu m'a forcé à faire… Je t'ai maudit car tu m'a fait jurer de continuer à vivre si jamais tu venais à mourir… Avoue Amour ! Avoue qu'a l'instant où ces mots ont franchit mes lèvres tu savais que tu ne vivrais pas plus ! Avoue que tu m'a trompé ! Avoue que tu en à concu une jouissance sans bornes ! Car je te connait Amour, tu n'aurais pas voulut que je te suive dans le sillage de la _Faucheuse !_ Avoue Amour que tes dernières paroles ont étaient prononcées pour me berner ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te tenir entre mes bras ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir maudire ceux qui fête ta mort sans que tu ne m'en veuille ! Car tu ne me laisserais pas faire n'est ce pas ? Tu n'accepterais pas que je leur fasse prendre conscience de l'horreur du monde…. Et puis ce serais réduire à néant ton sacrifice… Toi qui est mort pour qu'ils puissent continuer de croire que le monde est beau. Pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas aigris et morose comme nous le fûmes à la fin… Et pourtant, nous avions trouvés notre coin de Paradis n'est ce pas ? Mais Amour, ce paradis sans toi et pareil à mon âme que les flammes de l'enfer…

_Enterre mes rêves, déterre mon chagrin… Oh mon Dieu pourquoi les anges chutent-ils les premiers ?_

Amour plus rien ne soulage mes yeux ! Toi qui étais la lumière d'obscurité bienfaisante parmis un monde de lumière aveuglante, toi qui me permettais d'avancer sur mon chemin de croix, toi que j'aime plus encore que je n'ai aimé ta mère, toi qui fût le bohneur de inatendu qui illumina ma vie, dis moi toi qui fût le monde à mes yeux pourquoi est tu partit ? La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'ai maudit les cieux et l'humanité tout entière pour cette peine qui m'accablais, mais cela n'a servis à rien… Amour, cela fait maintenant cinq ans que tu t'en est allé. On dit que le temps apaise les blessures et qu'il finit par faire oublier… Et c'est vrai, tes amis ne te pleure plus depuis longtemps, ils ont continué à avancer… Mais pour mon malheur, on dit aussi de l'Amour qu'il est éternel… Et quand on aime quelqu'un qui est mort alors, la peine et la souffrance sont sans fin… J'aimerais pouvoir croire que tout s'arrangera… Que je n'aurais plus mal… J'aimerais tellement les croire quand ils me disent que la vie va de l'avant… Mais pour moi Amour, la vie c'est arrétée en même qu'a retentit ton dernier souffle… Amour à tu conscience de ces pensées qui me traverse la tête ? dis moi mon bel Amour sais-tu que

_Les pensées de Shangri-La ne me soulagent pas… Les leçons du Christ ne m'éclairent pas_

Amour je ne suis plus venue te voir pendant trois mois… Pardonne moi je t'en implore… J'ai essayé de faire ce que tu m'a dit Amour… J'ai essayé de vivre… Je suis allé dans les rues, je suis allé vers les gens… Mais Amour, les seul qui semblaient me coprendre étaient les putes des bas cartiers… Et pourtant Amour, même eux n'ont pas pût m'arracher un sourir, un soupir ou unelueur… avant que je n'apprenne à te connaitre Amour, mes yeux brillaient de haine…. Puis ils ont brillés d'amour caché, meais cela les gens ne le savaient pas, ils n'ont pas différencié cet Amour de la Haine… Et c'es tant mieux puisque c'est ce que nous souhaitions… Mais maintenant Amour, mes yeux ne brille plus… Même la colère ne vient plus les éclairer… Amour, mes journées sont aussi ternes que mes yeux… Même les putes n'ont pût comprendre pourquoi j'était aussi apathique… Même eux ont plus d'espoir que moi… Mais moi je n'en ai plus Amour… Je ne peu même pas avoir l'espoir que ma souffrance cess bientôt puisque tu m'a interdit d'y mettre fin par moi-même… Amour j'aimerais tellement les croire lorsqu'ils disent que tout est pour le mieux… Que tu a fait ce qu'il fallait en te saccrifiant…. Que c'était pour que le bien gagne enfin sur le mal… Mais Amour qu'est-ce-que le Bien et le Mal ? Je l'ignore totalement Amour puisque ce qu'ils trouvent bien m'est maléfique et inversement… Amour, pendant ces trois mois où je ne suis venue te voir, j'aurais aimé ne t'avoir jamais connut… Oui Amour, tu as bien entendut, je t'ai renié une fois de plus… J'aurais aimé rester ignorant de cette douceur que toi et ta mère m'avez fait connaitre… Oui, pendant ces trois mois, j'aurais tout donné pour ne vous avoir jamais connut… Pour rester ignorant… Mais finalement je suis revenue… Et tu es touours là à m'attendre Amour, malgrés le nombre de fois où j'ai douté de toi… Malgrés le nombre de fois où je t'ai souhaité ne pas t'avoir connut tu es toujours là à m'attendre sur cette tombe clinquante de marbre blanc, entouré par des bougies dont la flamme ne s'éteint jamais…. Lueurs furtiles d'étranger qui pensse t'avoir connut mais qui ne voyent de toi que ce qu'ils veulent voir… Amour, il m'arrive d'envier leur ignorance…

_Je ne comprendrai jamais la signification du bien… L'ignorance me mène à la lumière_

Amour, dix ans se sont écoulés depuis ta mort, et je suis toujours là à attendre que tu descende de cette maudite tombe blanche pour m'envelopper de tes bras… Dix ans Amour… Dix ans que nous aurions pût partager dans notre Domaine… Ne m'en veut pas Amour, mais j'ai vendue notre Demeure il y de cela deux mois… Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, j'avais peur de te peiner… Dis moi Amour est tu faché de mon geste ? Je sais que c' était notre endroit, le lieux de notre amour, mais il est devenu horrible… La falaise c'est ecroulé en partie emportant avec elle l'aile ouest… c'est dans cette aile que tu allais te réfugier quand tu avais trop mal… C'est là que ce trouvé ton atelier… Te souviens tu de la toile que tu y avais laissé ? Elle représenté un couple enlacé, nu sur un lit… Tu a toujours sut dessiner incroyablement bien… Ce n'était qu'une esquisse faîte au fusain, des silhouette à peine ébauchées, mais je sais qu'elles nous représentaient… Et bien même ce dernier présent de toi m'a été enlevé Amour… La tempête a tout emporté… La demeure était à moitié en ruinequand elle fut vendue… Je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner… Je ne veut pas voir d'autre gens y vivre… Je ne veu pas voir leur bohneur … Amour, je sais que tu tenais à cette Demeure qui fût la notre et celle de mes ancétres, mais elle n'a plus rien de commun avec ce que tu avais connut… Alors je l'ai vendue… Pourtant, c'était un Domaine sorcier, il aurait dût résister au outrage du temps et de la nature…. Mais je crois qu'il c'est laissé mourir quand tu es partit. J'ai ouit dire que les nouveau propriétaires avaient voulut y planter un arbre mais que celui-ci est mort rapidement comme toutes les autres plantes… Je crois vraiment Amour que notre Domaine ce laisse mourir tout comme moi… Qui sait, quand je te rejoindrais peut être serat tu au bord de la propriété telle qu'elle était du temps de notre bonheure et non plus telle qu'elle est du temps de mon malheur… Amour, pardonne moi si cela te peine… Je sais l'importance qu'avais ce manoir pour toi… Pour nous… C'était chez nous là-bas…

_Nous avions besoin d'un autre endroit,Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de notre vie_

Amour, aujourd'hui je viens te voir alors que le soleil brille encore… Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé… Ne t'inquiété pas, je serais quand même là ce soir… Mais j'avais envie de te voir Amour… Aujourd'hui, tes amis sont morts… Ils t'ont rejoint… Je suppose que tu a pleuré en les voyant… Je te connais, tu a dût les inonder d'amour… Savent-ils maintenant pour nous deux ? Leur a tu dis que nous nous aimons ?... Oui nous nous aimons… Tu a beau être mort, je sais que tu m'aime encore… Et moi aussi je t'aime ! Ô Amour pardonne la cruauté des mes paroles ! Toi qui éspéré tant que je te les disent alors que tu étais vivant ! Ô quel monstre suis-je ! Il à fallût que j'attend que tu soit mort depuis plus de dix ans pour oser te le dire ! quel lâche je suis, quel pleutre… Je ne mérite pas d'être assit là sur ta tombe si blanche… Pardonne moi Amour… Pardonne tout le mal que je t'ai fait alors que je ne te connaissais pas… Pardonne le mal que je t'ai fait en t'aimant… Pardonne le mal que je t'ai fait en te maudissant et en te reniant à ta mort… Pardonne moi Amour je t'en supplie, je t'en implore… Amour je suis à genoux devant ta tombe, attendant ta miséricorde, n'ayant plus peur que quelqu'un me voye et devine que je t'aime… Amour, je me tient à genoux devant toi, dans la lumière du jour, implorant ton pardon éternel… sur mes joues coulent des larmes… Des larmes qui devraient être de sang tellement j'ai mal de ne pas te voir… Des larmes pour toi, pour elle, pour eux quatres, pour eux deux qui t'ont rejoint… Des larmes qui creusent, qui coulent, qui s'envole jusqu'à toi… Que tu soit sur les nuages où sous la Terre… Des larmes qui tout comme ces mots d'amour sont les premiers que je t'offres…

_Des larmes pour eux… Des larmes d'amour, des larmes de peur_

Ô Amour aujourd'hui est un jour horrible ! Je suis une fois de plsu venue te voir de jour… Je le fait de plus en plus ces deux dernières années… Je viens te voir le jour et reste à tes cotés jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche puis se lève à nouveau… Un jour je ne partirais plus Amour… Un jour je resterais ici avec toi… Amour, aujourd'hui ta tombe à été profané… Une écriture obscéne y à été aposée…Elle ne s'enlève pas, même avec la magie, même avec mes larmes… Amour qui est assez stupide pour faire une chose pareil ? Les jeunes ont-ils donc déjà oublié que tu es mort pour eux ? Amour, ces mots écrit en vert sur ta dernière demeure me font mal… Ceux qui ont commis un tel outrage devraient être mort à ta place… Ô cette tombe profanée au pied de laquelle je me tient !... amour, une fois de plus je me tient devant toi avec la rage au ventre, l'amour au cœur, le désir au corps et des larmes plein les yeux…. Amour s'il-te-plait…

_Enterre mes rêves, déterre mon chagrin… Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi les anges chutent-ils les premiers ?_

Amour…. Tu m'a quitté il y a maintenant quinze ans… Et aujourd'hui je sais que je vais bientôt te rejoindre… Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre… Je vais bientôt être à tes cotés… Amour m'attendrat tu ? serat tu là ? Je doute Amour, j'ai peur de ton rejet… Je sais que je t'ai décut… Après tout, je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse…. Je ne t'ai pas suivit dans le sillage de _la Camarde _, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai vécut le reste de ma vie… Je suis résté apathique, l'esprit toujours tourné ver toi… En attendant qu'il soit enfin l'heure pour moi de te rejoindre… Amour, je vais bientôt réentendre le son de ta voix… Et tant pis si elle me fait des reproche, ce serat toujours ta douce voix qui m'a tant manqué… Ta douce voix qui chantait de douces paroles d'amour quand nous étions allongé dans l'herbe… Ta voix qui me susurrais des mots de désir quans nous étions dans notre lit… Ta voix qui crachait des mots de Haine derriéres lesquelles ce chachais l'Amour quand nous étions en cours… Ta voix qu'elle soit aimante ou colérique aurat toujours les accent de la beauté… Amour s'il-te-plait, puis-je te demander une dernière faveure ? Quand je me tiendrais a nouveau devant toi, S'il-te-plait Amour, chante pour moi…

_Chante-moi une chanson... Sur ta beauté…Sur ton royaume_

_Laisse la mélodie de ta harpe, Caresser ceux dont nous avons encore besoin_

Amour, trois mois se sont écoulé depuis que je t'ai supplié de chanter pour moi quand je me tiendrais devant toi….Amour ce jour arrive enfin… Je sens mon cœur faiblir… Amour il fût un temps lointain où nous fûment ennemis… Un autre plus proche où nous fûrent amis, un autre sublime où nous fûrent Amant, où tu fût gardien de mon cœur,un autre terrible où tu fût loin, si loin de moi… Mais aujourd'hui Amour est le temps de nos retrouvailles … Je n'ai plus peur Amour, je t'aime, attend moi…

_Hier, nous nous sommes serrés la main… Mon ami…._

_Aujourd'hui, un rayon de lune éclaire mon chemin… Mon gardien…_

La tombe haute et blanche d'un héros se tient droite et fière au milieu du parc d'un château… Au pied de cette tombe se tient un homme tout de noir vétue… Son corps et froid, son visage blafard, ses lèvres terne, mais un sourir joue dessus… Ses yeux sont mort, ils ont la noirceur des eaus d'un étang oublié… Etrangement, la noirceur des vêtement de l'homme semble envahir la tombe… Cette noirceur recouvre les bougies, éteignent leur flammes, elle recrouvert des mots insultant écrit en vert jusqu'à les faire disparaitre, elle recouvre les fleurs anonymes qui ornaient la tombe, elle recouvre le cadavre qui se trouvaé au peids de la tombe et dont elle est partit… Elle recouvre tout jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser… Quand enfin elle s'en va, la nuit est a son apogée, la lune brille dans le ciel. Là où auparavant se dressé une tombe de marbre blanc se tient un arbre majestueux…. Son ecorce épaisse forme des entrelacs dans lesquels se devinne la silhouette de deux hommes…

Les mots en italique sont ma traduction francaise de Angels Fall First de Nihtwish… Les paroles originelles ainsi que leur traduction se trouve ci-dessous… Je vous conseille vraiment de lire cette fic avec la musique…

**Angels Fall First**

An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
Beside the cross on your grave  
And those forever burning candles

_Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of your time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love tears of fear  
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
Oh Lord why  
The angels fall first?_

Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light

_Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of your time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love tears of fear  
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
Oh Lord why  
The angels fall first?_

Sing me a song  
Of your beauty  
Of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
Caress those whom we still need

Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian

**Les anges chutent les premiers**

Un visage angélique me sourit  
Alors qu'une tragédie est là  
Ce souvenir me réchauffait le cœur, jadis  
Adieu – Rien à dire  
A coté de la croix sur la tombe  
Et de ces bougies à jamais éclairées

_Nous avions besoin d'un autre endroit  
Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de notre vie  
Des larmes pour eux  
Des larmes d'amour, des larmes de peur  
Enterre mes rêves, déterre mon chagrin  
Oh mon Dieu  
Pourquoi les anges chutent-ils les premiers ?_

Les pensées de Shangri-La ne me soulagent pas  
Les leçons du Christ ne m'éclairent pas  
Je ne comprendrai jamais la signification du bien  
L'ignorance me mène à la lumière

_Nous avions besoin d'un autre endroit  
Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de notre vie  
Des larmes pour eux  
Des larmes d'amour, des larmes de peur  
Enterre mes rêves, déterre mon chagrin  
Oh mon Dieu  
Pourquoi les anges chutent-ils les premiers ?_

Chante-moi une chanson  
Sur ta beauté  
Sur ton royaume  
Laisse la mélodie de ta harpe  
Caresser ceux dont nous avons encore besoin

Hier, nous nous sommes serrés la main  
Mon ami  
Aujourd'hui, un rayon de lune éclaire mon chemin  
Mon gardien

Bizes a tous…

.

.

Jack-Elyzabeth


End file.
